Toshitalia! Extra Territorial!
by Katsu Lyon
Summary: The cities are back for more action and adventure! Moscow, Zamboanga, Hiroshima, Sion, and Lyon are always a group, which, are always, well, more like both friends and enemies, they don't usually get together, but when it comes to something serious, like having to deal with the scary mafia city, Rome, they will surely work together!
1. Capital Meeting

Capitalia: Extra 'Territorial'!

Hello guys, this another one, and this one is a made-up version, Hetalia: Cities Edition! Is based on a role play, so I made one where I really made.

-  
"Hey Guys! I heard during our Countries' world meeting, they were talking about global warming and I thought It would be a good idea to help 'em out!" New York Said, flipping his Dodgers baseball cap backwards.

"Geez, why do I have to come here? I don't want to listen with that dummkopf!" Sion complained.

Everybody looked at him, wondering why he's here.

"What?" Sion said. He was fooled by Bern again.

Madrid sat there, looking at Moscow, who is just also sitting and drinking vodka. Moscow isn't drunk she's just bored, she didn't bother to bother Vilnius and the others since she sees that the Baltic capitals are also afraid of her, so as her country, Russia. Moscow frowned.

"Do not worry mi amigo, I'm sure they will like you," Madrid smiled, like he knows everything.

"Thank you, Madrid, but may I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Madrid replied.

"Can you carry these for me? They are a little light so I think you can handle it," She smiled.

It was a huge crate of vodka, Madrid carried it, it was extremely heavy. He dropped it.

"For a short man, you sure are trying," Moscow gave an innocent smile.

Madrid was getting scared, because he dropped the crate and some of the vodka bottles were broken.

Warsaw comes and interrupts, causing Moscow and Warsaw to have a glaring fight. Madrid skids away the two feuding capitals.

Athens stands up and fights with Ankara, Turkey's capital. Feuding about who has the better country, or in capital language, they are their bosses.

Toronto was busy boasting about his CN tower. He opened the zipper of his pants, forcing the female capitals to turn around.

"You Sot!" Montreal bursts into the meeting.

"Frenchie! Why the hell are you here? This is only for the best cities!"

"Don't go acting like you pr tête carré province!" Quebec exclaimed angrily.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"You are representing Canada you moron!"

And then again, it broke into another fight...

"Geez...when are those dummkopfs stop acting so childish?" Berlin mumbled, polishing his gun.

"I don't know, I wonder too," sighed Tokyo.

Rome stabs a knife on the meeting table, it screeched as he runs it around the table, scratching the table.

Every body became scared and became quiet and matured.

"I see... So it's what I have to do after all," Rome mumbled.

"Rome is like the total opposite of his country," Stockholm whispered to Helsinki.

"Y-yeah, he does, I heard he's a mafia," Helsinki whispered back.

Rome clears his throat.

"Well? Shall we continue our meeting?" Rome announced.

Everybody was scared to talk and ended the meeting early.  
-

/Parte Dos coming soon...

Every Chapter will each have a Character information ;)

Character Information:

Name: New York(Danny Harper)

City of: (Awesome) America

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Appearance: This will be a little hard since New York is a newly thought character(to me). New York wears a dodger baseball cap. He then wears a green shirt with blue blazers. New York haven't been seen wearing any formal or professional clothes(since he hates them). He wear baggy pants and also wears gloves with holes for the fingers. He has 20/20 vision so he doesn't need glasses like America does.

Personality: New York is a very energetic guy who couldn't sit there for long, not even a minute. He always competes with Toronto which makes Ontario proud(I don't know why). He's usually seen with a football more than his baseball bat. His hair in messy cut, no antennas like Americas.

Writer's Trivias:

~Addicted to Coke.(or Caffeine)

~Hates Garlic so much.

~he cherishes his Liberty Statue very much,

~ You can't tell if he's a football player or a baseball player.

~Loves French Fries better than hamburgers.


	2. Good Luck With Your Capital, Italy!

Hello fellow readers, I'm back with another one. Now, I know you all must be curious why I made Rome creepy. It's because I wanted to make a character the opposite of its country, I decided to make him like a mafia-ish member. Cool no? :3

Now, I must warn you, this Fanfic is not about the Axis cities and Allies so just a heads up, the group will be different, but the Axis and Allies will of course show up eventually.

-.

Personality Differences

Florence walks up to Italy, talking about her Renaissance. Italy decides to make a Nationwide Meeting, and so it did...

"Ciao Everybody!" Smiled Italy.

"Ciao!" Everybody replied.

"It is very nice to meet you all again! Say, would you all like some pizza as we talk?" Italy said.

Everybody lightened up and said si. Italy walked out of the room to make pizza, Chatter filled the room. Rome was very annoyed while polishing his shiny rifle. Still, the conference room was very noisy, Rome shot the rifle on the roof.

"Can't you all be quiet for once? You see, I'm tired today and I need peace and quiet, " Rome said, everybody seemed scared.

Florence came up to him, with an angry face. She pulled out her gun and pointed it on his forehead.

"I don't see you as a capital!" Florence exclaimed angrily, "Can't you be a little more friendly?" She put down her gun.

Rome just smiled like an innocent little kid. Florence went back to her seat, stomping.

"P-please, all of you, calm down, we don't have to fight," Assisi announced.

Assisi is always a religious type of city, so he hates fighting.

"Geez! This is awesome! Let's do this!" San Marino exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

Everybody broke into a fight. Italy comes in with a box of pizza on his hands.

"Ve~?" Italy mumbled, confused. 'I wonder why my capital is scary as Germany? He's stronger than me though,' he thought.

-.

Filipinos and Flags

America walked up to Manila, who is strangely wearing military clothes overtop his doctor uniform.

"Hey Manila! Dude! Have you seen your Country boss? I haven't seen her a while," America yelled as he comes closer to Manila.

"Oh, Kamusta Amerika, my boss is visiting me today," Manila replied.

"Well, that's good, can I follow you home?"

"Sure,"

They walked to Manila's home, Piri was already there.

"Manila! You are finally here!" Piri exclaimed.

Manila smiled and looked at America.

"Hey Piri! What's up?" America smiled.

"I'm really good, and you?" Piri replied.

"I'm totally awesome! Oh, by the way," America pulled out a long fabric, he opened it up and showed it to her.

"What do you think? Didn't I promise to make your flag?" America beamed.

The two Filipinos looked at it very closely, they both exchanged glance and in shock, looked at America.

"This means war..." Manila mumbled.

"D-dude, w-what do you mean?" America overheard, getting shaky.

Piri came up to America, with a creepy face. Piri strangles America, leaving America both tortured and confused.

"W-wha-" America struggled.

"America... You did it the wrong way..." Manila sighed.

"D-dude...W-what do you mean?" Piri is still strangling him.

"The red should be at the bottom," Manila face palms. "You made a war instead of piece,"

"WHAT!? But I'm the hero! I don't just make wars!" America replied.

Piri letted him go, she kicks America out of the house with the flag.

"Fix it..." Piri said in a creepy voice.

America chickens out and tries to fix it.

Unlike other flags, Piri's flag is special, if you flip the red and the blue, you make war. If the blue is on the top, then it's peace.

(Note: Ask the Filipinos)

-.

Zamboanga and Philippines: Names

Spain walks with Philippines, who is well dressed as a little boy. Spain doesn't know that Philippines is actually female on that time and decided to call her Philippines, named after Spain's king. Spain puts 'him' to bed and puts out the lights.

The next morning Philippines was still sleepy, Romano walked out, of course, to wake up Spain by head butting him on the stomach. Philippines just giggled. Spain woke up and set out to explore.

After a while, Spain came back, now with a girl beside him. The girl looked angry, very, angry.

"Filipinas, I would like you to meet Zamboanga, isn't she cute? She will be your city someday," Spain smiled and introduced the little city.

"Hola..." Zamboanga greeted, still a little angry.

"Kamusta Zamboanga!" Philippines said in a cheery mood.

Spain left to leave them talking to each other.

"Wow Zamboanga! You have a pretty name! It means 'Land of Flowers"!" Piri was surprised.

"Gracias..." Zambo replied, she doesn't look like she's in the mood to talk.

Piri frowned, but was still talking to her.

They went to a private place where they can talk. They mostly talked about their names.

"I wanted to tell Spain about this..." Piri sighed.

"What is it?" Zambo asked.

"...is that I'm a girl," Piri replied.

Zambo was in shock, he thought Piri was really a boy!  
u  
"M-me too..." Zambo shaked. "I'm actually a guy..."

They both exchanged glances, not knowing why their names are so...so... Switched up!

"What? But how you are so pretty in that dress you are wearing right now." Piri blurted.

Zamboanga was blushing, he didn't want to wear the stupid dress, he was forced to by Spain, thinking he'd be a girl because of his place is full of flowers and thought of the place very girly.

"I-I see, so we both have the same experiences," Zambo agreed to this.

The two representatives sighed, thought that Spain is weird and not very observant.  
-.

Okay! Time for another Character bio! This time, it's Rome, I'll give you some stuff that I haven't really asked or put on:

Name: Rome(Emiliano Bavarro)

City of: Italy(Both south and north)

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Appearance: he is usually seen in a black trench coat and black hat. High kneed boots and black gloves are also part of it.

Personality: He may be the capital, it doesn't mean they are the same as the country. Rome is very short tempered and likes peace and quiet unlike the others, they will be noisy everywhere. He is usually scary as Naples says. Like Italy, he's a total playboy, he once tried to make a move to Florence. He might used to a have a relationship with Florence..

Writer's trivias:

~likes to chase around Florence the most.

~usually is with Berlin and Tokyo(duh)

~he claims he is stronger than his own country(which is half true)

~Very obsessed with guns.

~"Pizza is better than Pasta"


End file.
